Stupid Doggie(on Hiatus)
by Bloody Soul Mate
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's childhood friend/adopted sister has just come back from a kendo competition and finds out about her going into the past, the hard way. Tia Omashu is a genius, though is very lazy, as everything, but kendo and Kagome, is boring. What happens when she finds out about Kagome going into the past? Let's just say, she finally finds something else that is not boring.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Kagome Higurashi's childhood friend/adopted sister has just come back from a kendo competition and finds out about her going into the past, the hard way. Tia Omashu is a genius, though is very lazy, as everything, but kendo and Kagome, is boring. What happens when she finds out about Kagome going into the past? Let's just say, she finally finds something else that is not boring.

Chapter 1

****Kagome's POV****

I was waiting for Tia to come off of the train, the worldwide kendo competition finally over. "Kagome, we need to hurry up and find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku!" InuYasha yells next to me, annoyed about having to wait longer as I normally go back after school. "Puppy…" Tia says curious behind us. "Who are you calling Puppy?!" InuYasha yells going to attack the girl but she sidesteps causing him to fly into the ground. "Sit." I tell him and he face plants into the ground again. Tia's just looking at him bored so I say "T welcome back!" "Hh." She says handing me a bag before poking InuYasha with her kendo sword clearly hoping for him to do something not boring. InuYasha just stares at her before saying "I didn't think anyone still dressed like that." Tia sighs disappointed as I say "T finds it easier to move in traditional kendo clothes." Suddenly Tia rips off InuYasha hat and grabs his ears as he yells "Hey!" but doesn't do anything not wanting to face plant the ground again. "Real puppy?" She asks me putting the hat back on him. "Uh…" I start to say but she starts to walk off no longer caring. "T! Wait up!" I yell chasing after her leaving InuYasha to catch up.

The whole way back InuYasha was complaining causing Tia to walk faster annoyed but too lazy to do anything else about it. She suddenly stops and glares at the shed that houses the well causing InuYasha to run into her as he wasn't paying attention. He's still on the ground when a tentacle comes out of the shed and straight towards us. "Kago!" Tia yells pulling us with her as she jumps away. "Puppy!" she yells at him as he snaps out of it and pulls out Tessaiga but it doesn't transform so he has to jump back as the tentacle attacks him. She takes it from him surprisingly causing it to transform as she swings it at the tentacle. What's left of the tentacle pulls back only to be replaced by three still intact ones causing both of them to say "Shit!" before Tia smirks clearly not bored with what was happening. It scared InuYasha slightly and I suddenly get reminded of Sesshomaru. "Annoying!" She yells as she cuts all three tentacles in half in a single swing. Suddenly Naraku is laughing causing her to get bored as he comes out with a white baboon covering his face. "Who are you?" He asks causing her to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion before smirking again but this time it was a bored one and ask "Who are you, Illusion-san?" "EH?!" InuYasha and I yell before the Tessaiga starts to glow a blue color and Tia swings it causing a blue slash to head towards Naraku. When it hits him though the only thing left is the white baboon skin cut in half causing InuYasha to grab Tia and start shaking her screaming "What the hell?!" I can't sit him as he would fall on Tia but she gets pissed herself and grabs his head smirking. "Wha-?" InuYasha starts but is cut off by Tia slamming his head into hers effectively head-butting him.

****T's POV****

After the head-butt Puppy falls knocked out so I turn to Kagome and smile, happy with myself and effectively scaring her into telling me what was happening. She quickly explains causing me to get annoyed at how stupid she was. 'I knew she was stupid, but to this extent?' I ask myself ignoring her now as I start poking the still unconscious Puppy with my kendo sword after putting his sword back in its sheath. "You're not listening anymore are you?" she asks so I nod starting to poke the puppy in different spots. She sighs and says more than asks "You're coming with me aren't you." I nod again looking at her as puppy starts to stir so she says "I'll pack my bag then. Stay here with InuYasha." Before she goes into the house. "S-"Puppy starts to scream but I say "No." and continue poking him as he sits up. "How did you know he was an illusion?" he asks so I poke his head and say "Use it." "Wha-"he starts but I cut him off by saying "Head, stupid puppy." "Who are you calling puppy?!" he yells/asks but stays sitting so I shrug and say "You, you stupid Puppy." "Just get over it, she's not going to call you by your name. It's too long." Kagome says jogging up to us with a large book-bag on her back as I still had mine from traveling, her mom, grandfather, and brother are waving from the house so I nod at them and they go back inside the house.

"This thing is going with us?!" Puppy asks/yells as we walk into the shed and look down the well. I nod, push him in (half for revenge on being called a thing and half because I could), and watch as he falls only to disappear near the bottom. I hum as Kagome looks at me before I jump in nearing the bottom a colorful light engulfs the surroundings before it disappears and I'm standing at the bottom of the well but the sky was above so I know I made it back in time. I stand there waiting until Kagome appeared next to me so I shrug and follow Kagome as she starts to climb the vines on the wall of the well. Getting to the top, I saw Puppy, a monk, a kid with a fox tail, a girl with a large boomerang, and a small cat with two tails. The monk runs up and grabs my hands and asks "Beautiful woman would you bare my child?" and before Kagome could warn him I kick him in the family jewels while head-butting him. He falls knocked out and boomerang girl claps saying "I like you! My name is Sango and that pervert is Miroku." "T." I introduce before I poke Perv with my kendo sword bored. "I'm Shippo!" The kid says joining me to poke Perv as well but with a stick. "Well let's go!" Puppy yells before stalking off into the woods dragging the Perv with him. We stop walking after Kagome complains for the tenth time that humans had to rest as everyone but InuYasha and I were exhausted. They set up camp as I continue wondering around the woods bored.

****Kagome's POV****

In the morning T comes back from her wondering to get tackled by Shippo who yells "Help! InuYasha's being mean!" "Puppy, sit." She says looking at InuYasha and he face plants the ground causing me to say "I can't believe that worked." As we start walking again I can tell T's getting bored as she's starting to wonder away before coming back a few minutes later so I ask "InuYasha, is there a place that we could get T a real sword?" "There should be a village up ahead." Sango tells me as InuYasha ignored me, still upset that T got the best of him.

We get to the village and T goes with Sango to inquire about a sword for her. "Kagome, your friend is very beautiful." Miroku states when the two are out of range causing Shippo to say "Yeah! She reminds me of my mom, though she doesn't have a smell." "A smell?" I ask so InuYasha says "Everything as a unique smell, but that thing doesn't. I can't even sense her when she's right next to me." "So if T got lost you couldn't find her?" I ask and InuYasha begrudgingly says "I couldn't."

****Sango's POV****

The guys kept staring at T the whole time we were searching for a decent sword for her, some were just amazed and others were filled with lust. Though I attribute it to her almost unnatural beauty as even I find her attractive. We're unsuccessful so we head back to the group and start traveling again.

****T's POV****

After a few hours of walking after leaving the village we reach a gap with a river on the bottom and an old bridge across it. I frown at the bad feeling I was getting as we start to cross the bridge, I'm at the end of the group being lazy and walking slow. Suddenly my bad feeling gets worse as there is a ripping noise from the ropes holding the bridge together. The middle is starting to give so I rush forward and grab each side of the tare before it breaks screaming for them to go. They make it as the rope starts to burn my hands as it really wants to give. I let go and try to make it as well but the one side finally gives forcing me to grab the other side as it goes sidewise. "T!" Kagome shouts but I yell "No! I'll be fine!" stopping her as the edges of the cliffs where the bridge was connected started to crack. I start to slowly slide over but the cliffs give way causing me to fall with it and the bridge as Kagome yells my name. I hit the water and get knocked out as my head connects with the bottom of the fast flowing river.

****Kagome's POV****

"T!" I scream when the bridge breaks going to run to the edge. InuYasha grabs my arm stopping me as T surprisingly yells "No! I'll be fine!" causing me not to struggle against him. But my relief was short lived as the cliff gives causing the bridge to fall. I rush forward yelling for T just in time to see her hit the water. I don't get go see if there was any sign that she survived the fall as InuYasha pulls me back as the weakened cliff crumbles more. It was Sango who voiced what I refused to admit, "I'm sorry Kagome. No one could survive that fall." I dropped to my knees and sobbed for the loss of my friend/sister. I didn't even notice when InuYasha started to fight Sesshomaru until he was going to leave and surprisingly asked "Why is the Miko grieving?" "Why do you care?!" InuYasha asks/yells picking himself of the ground as Sango explains cautiously "We lost someone when the bridge broke." "I see. If I come across the-"Sesshomaru starts to say but I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say, by saying "Her name was Tia." He doesn't glare at me for it and just finishes what he was going to say "I'll burry her." As he leaves. InuYasha grumbles a "Damn him."


	2. Chapter 2

****Rin's POV****

Lord Sesshomaru had just left so Jaken, Ah-un, and I go to the river to play. When we get there a beautiful woman was searching for something in the river. "What are you looking for?" I call out to her not looking at me she says "My bag." So I walk with Jaken down the river bank as Ah-un lays down back where the woman is. I find it but the straps are broken so I have to carry it back. "I found it!" I tell the woman happily and she smiles at me and comes out of the river and takes it from me. She ties the straps back together as I ask "What's your name?" "T, what's yours?" she asks reminding me a little of Kagome so I say happily "I'm Rin. This is Jaken. And that's Ah-un." as I point to them. She hums and stands as she asks "Where's your parents or guardian?" "Lord Sesshomaru left to do something a few minutes ago." I tell her causing her to frown and ask me "He left you with a toad as protection?" Ah-un grunts at that so she says to him "I didn't forget about you horse dragon, you could at least help her escape if danger came. But what can Toad do but hit it with that staff?" "Toad?!" Jaken shouts going to hit her with the staff but she takes it away from him and smacks him with it instead causing him to go flying back into the woods.

"I guess I have no choice but to wait with you till your guardian gets back." She tells me so I smile at her and lead her to our camp as Ah-un follows us. She sits next to him as he lays down and they both watch me as I play. Jaken comes back yelling "How dare you filthy human!" so she smacks him again with it but into the ground this time and giving the staff back at the same time, threatening "Call me a filthy human or try to hit me with that thing again and you'll be a dead toad." Jaken gulps and says "I'll collect some food." And hurries off. She hums and Ah-un grunts both of them laughing at Jaken in their own way. 'I like her. I hope Lord Sesshomaru will let her stay.' I think as I start making flower crowns.

****T's POV****

The toad left leaving me alone with Rin and Ah-uh who grunts after I hum also laughing at Toad's fear. I watch Rin again and she starts making flower crowns. It was late in the day already so when Toad came back with some berries the sun was starting to go behind the trees. "Toad, that thing creates fire right?" I ask him causing him to look at me shocked. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies and make a fire." I tell him bored. He does as I say as I inspect the berries for poisonous ones. I hand the good ones to Rin and I say "Toad." he comes over scared so I show him and Rin the berries and say "These are poisonous for humans. Remember it." before handing them to Jaken so he could study them. "You're not going to hit me?" Toad asks so I ask "Do you want me to?" "No! I almost poisoned Rin…" He says trailing off so I tell him "You didn't know they were poisonous to humans due to the fact that you're an imp." "You know Jaken is an imp demon?!" both Rin and Toad ask/yell. So I sigh and state "Small and green equals toad and imp." They seem to accept this answer and settle down to go to sleep. Ah-un grunts at me as I cover them with a blanket from my bag so I ask him "What?" He studies me as I move back over to him and lean against him. I don't sleep, or better I can't sleep. I haven't been able to after _it_ happened.

****Time skip****

Toad wakes up first and stares at the blanket in shock before looking at me with admiration in his eyes. "Lady T! Thank you for being kind to this lowly imp!" He says bowing causing me to say "Toad…annoying." But he apologizes saying "I'm sorry Lady T! I'll go fetch some food for breakfast." Before scurrying off into the woods. Ah-un grunts laughing at him again having stayed awake with me. Toad returns before Rin wakes up and has me name the berries for him and see if any of the new ones were poisonous, none were so I say bored "All these are safe for humans. Good job." He's giddy as he gathers more wood for the fire and I split the berries for all four of us, Rin getting the most. She wakes up a few minutes later and stretches as she says "Good morning." "Morning." Toad and I tell her so she comes over to me and I hand her her berries. She eats them as Toad folds the blankets and sets them on my bag that I set down by a tree. He comes over then and I hand him his berries and he gives me half back. I look at him questionably so he says "I'm a demon, I don't need as much food as humans." I hum liking this new information as its valuable. I look at Ah-un then and he nods both heads so I set his berries in front of him and he eats them as I eat mine and Rin starts to play. A powerful aura, similar to Puppy's, approaches so I say "Rin over here." She listens and climbs on Ah-un a few minutes before a larger and fluffier version of Puppy comes out of the woods. He looks at me blankly as Rin and Toad says "T/Lady T that's Lord Sesshomaru." so I shrug not caring who Doggie was as I study him.

****Sesshomaru's POV****

Coming back a strange wench was with my pack, what interested me was that she didn't have a scent, but I just look at her blankly as Rin and Jaken says "T/Lady T that's Lord Sesshomaru." She shrugs not impressed by my name and studies me so I do the same, wondering if she was possibly the one my hanyou brother's pack lost. She would be considered a beauty by human standards and some demon with long raven black hair, silver eyes which are uncommon even in demons, a fair face overall, flawless fair skin, and though it's impossible to see her body's shape as the clothes she was in were a few sizes too big for her face suggested that she was skinny. She sighs as Rin asks "Could T stay with us?" I go to refuse but Jaken says "Lady T would be a good influence on Rin." I get sort of annoyed at this as calling this strange wench Lady T implies that we're mates. Said wench then says "It's your call Doggie. I don't care either way." confirming that she wasn't part of my hanyou brother's pack. Ah-un grunts and she looks at him and says "I don't need your input on the matter Ah-un." I sigh and say "The wench may stay." "I'm sorry did you just call me a wench?" she asks daring me to say it again causing the other three to go behind her in fear of her or me is unclear. "I did." I state forcing myself not to waver as she threatens "I thought so, you stupid doggie. Call me a wench again and you'll be a dead stupid doggie. Got it?"

'I like her.' my beast tells me in my head so I tell him to shut up. He does as the woman huffs and asks calmly "Toad how bad would it be if I killed him?" as I haven't replied to her threat so I think 'Like you could kill me wench.' Jaken then says "Lady T I advise against it." Causing her to say "I make no guarantees that I won't if he pisses me off." "But Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin!" Rin yells but refuses to leave the wench who then sighs giving in to Rin and says "Annoying Doggie." looking at me coldly. "Annoying Human." I state looking at her coldly and she seems slightly happy by my response. 'Strange wench.' I think watching her as her face goes to neutral as she picks up a bag that was sitting by a tree.

****T's POV****

Doggie's watching me as I pick up my bag as Rin climbs on Ah-un. I look at Doggie bored so he starts walking and we follow him, Jaken running to be between the two of us while I stay behind Rin and Ah-un completely bored now that Doggie is ignoring me. A few miles and Rin asks me innocently "T why do you call Lord Sesshomaru Doggie and Jaken Toad?" so I say "He's a dog demon ain't he? Thus is a Doggie. While toad and imp are basically the same thing." "Or do you just call people you don't really care for by a name related to their appearance?" Rin asks before adding "Because you call Rin, Rin, and Ah-un, Ah-un." She just answered her own question so I hum in response. Toad then asks "So when you accept us as worthy companions you'll call us by our names?" Doggie glances at me so I sigh being caught thinking 'Kagome didn't even figure it out even after all the time I've know her. Though sometimes I use the nickname as it's shorter and I'm lazy.'

****Time skip****

Rin had fallen asleep an hour ago and Toad was going in and out of sleep so I pick him up and put him on Ah-un. Ah-un allows it and Toad goes to sleep quickly. Doggie glances back at me and I wave him on so he continues walking with Ah-un and I following him without complaint even when the sun sets and the moon comes out. Suddenly Doggie stops and says "We'll rest here. Go to sleep." "I don't sleep." I tell him but have Ah-un lay down and start moving Rin and Toad to the ground so Ah-un could really rest as he stayed up with me last night. He drops the subject so I say "I'll be back." Before going to wonder in the forest.

****Sesshomaru's POV****

Jaken kept wondering off the path as he was tired so I was going to have us stop but the wench picks him up and puts him on Ah-un. Ah-un actually allows it so I glance back at her and she waves me forward nothing changed in her demeanor even after hours of walking so I continue. The sun sets and the moon is just about above us so I stop and say "We'll rest here. Go to sleep." "I don't sleep." She states as she has Ah-un lay down and starts moving Rin and Jaken to the ground. I don't question this so she says "I'll be back." Before she walks off into the forest. She comes back a few hours later from behind me and sits next to me clearly bored. Jaken says in his sleep "Lady T please call me Jaken." causing her to sigh and say "I don't know why he calls me that. But I will kill you if you call me it." I ignore her so we sit in silence till Ah-un wakes up first a few hours later. Then it's Jaken who hurries into the forest. "Stupid Toad." She says causing Ah-un to grunt in agreement. He comes back with a few berries and holds a few up showing her so she gets up and looks at them before chucking some of them into the woods. Jaken apologizes for failing but she waves him off as Rin wakes up. She hands all the berries to Rin, who eats them, before she looks at me and asking "We leaving Doggie?"


End file.
